Truth or dare! What could go wrong?
by Pinxku
Summary: The revolutionary crew and Burr play truth or dare to get to know each other. What could go wrong?  Bit dark I guess? This is a prompt from Kawaii-Panda62 Could you do truth or dare gone wrong with the hamilsquad burr?


**Summary: The revolutionary crew and Burr play truth or dare to get to know each other. What could go wrong? **

**Bit dark I guess?**

**This is a prompt from Kawaii-Panda62**

**Could you do truth or dare gone wrong with the hamilsquad+burr?**

"We should play truth or dare sometimes with the whole gang"

Alexander jumps when Hercule's voice suddenly speaks behind him. He turns hurriedly to face the man. Damn spy.

"What?" he asks.

The bigger man just chuckled at him in amusement.

"I said we should play truth or dare sometimes with the whole gang... And Burr I suppose. It would be a good way to get to know each other since We still don't really know you and you don't know us."

Alexander just stares at him. They wanted to play with him? It sounded really childish but the truth was that nobody really wanted to play with him as a kid. Nobody wanted a Son of a whore and a Scotsman who left his family to corrupt their kids or they just didn't care. Or both. And then after everything he didn't have time to play. These were his first-ever friends. He didn't want to let them down.

Unfortunately, Hercules seemed to take his silence as hesitance so he tried to back off.

"Hey man, it's okay if you don't want to..."

What?

"No no no I do want to! I was just surprised!" Wow, Alexander, he berated himself. Where that silver tongue go?

"Oh! That's great! I'll go tell the others. Does this evening work for you?"

"Um yes. His excellency actually just gave me the day off" he answers bit annoyed. It was more like order.

Hercules chuckles at his pout and ruffles his hair.

"Only you man can be annoyed at a day off"

"I merely think I could be doing better things than wasting a whole day"

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm gonna go tell the other see ya later!"

Alexander just waves at him. He was slightly giddy but there was a mild problem.

What the hell was truth or dare?

-ω-

When the evening came Alex walked to the campfire and Hercules was already there with Lafayette and John. They all wave at him when they see him approach.

"Mon petit lion I am so glad you came!" Lafayette announced cheerfully.

"This is going to be so much fun!" John cheered.

Burr joined them soon enough.

They all settled down and Hercules hand all of them a beer.

"Okay let's get started!"

"Um..." Alexander asks hesitantly.

"What is it, man?"

"I don't actually know how this game works?"

"Oh! Sorry! So you are supposed to ask truth or dare. The other one chooses and then you ask them something or dare them depending on the answer. Okay?" John explains. Alexander just nods.

"Alright now let's begin I will start! " Lafayette announced.

"Herc truth or dare!"

"Dare! Bring it on!"

"Okay hmm how about? Play the rest of the game only on your underwear"

"Me now! Laf truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay? What is the stupidest thing you have ever done?"

"Hmm I got really drunk and ran on the roof in my underwear and shouted I am a dinosaur watch out! And No you can't have babies!" everyone was laughing hard as Lafayette flushed

"What?" Alexander breathed out. Between his own laughter. Lafayette just shrugged.

"I don't remember it but I did it apparently. I was drunk okay? "

"Okay Laurens Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to stand on your hands and sing a song"

There was laughter again as they watch John try to get to a handstand. He managed about 5 seconds and 2 words before he falls to the ground with a thump.

"I guess it's my turn now. Alexander truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmm, have you ever stolen" Burr suggested not really expecting a positive answer.

Everyone's eyebrows rose in surprise when Alexander nods slowly and looked down. He didn't look up as he waited tensely.

"No way! Alex?" John asked in disbelief.

" I did what I had to survive...you won't understand" he mumbled darkly remembering the absolute hunger. The one that left you weak, shaking and what you couldn't ignore any longer. That one that made you desperate as it burned your insides as you knew you would die soon.

One he knew the others have never felt. They were rich or rather okay lives. He never held that against them but he knew they wouldn't understand.

They wouldn't understand what it looks like to see a child starved to death. Just bone. Empty eyes that never got to see their full potential as they were taken too soon. They didn't have a chance.

The others exchanged looks. This subject was clearly much bigger than it was meant to be. Something dark and hidden that went deeper into Alexander's soul.

They saw that dark look pass Alexander's face. The one they saw only once before when they met him. Just for a fleeting moment in that street.

'I imagine death it feels like a memory... Do I run or just let it be?... I never thought I live past 20 where I come from some get half as many'

It was that look that many older soldiers carried. Empty eyes, Old and Tired look Full of pain, death, and agony. Something that Alexander shouldn't have to carry this young.

Lafayette couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just watch as his friend was getting consumed by the darkness. He got up and hugged the youngest man tightly.

"It's okay... We might not understand but maybe one day you will tell us. We do not hold it against you"

They just sat there silently for the rest of the night.

-ω-

The next morning when Alexander tries to apologize for ruining the game night. The other brush it off and say it was okay.

But deep down they never would forget that dark look. And as time passed and more just little subtle hints of his past would surface. The small hints of eating a bit too fast, flinches during thunderstorms and scared cries during the night. They understand just a little better why.

**Notes: Okay that got a bit dark. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied. I've had a bit hard time writing but this turned ok.**

**No Washingdad this time... Sad**

**The Peek into Alexander's past will hopefully get an update soon don't worry.**

**Hope you enjoyed Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos and give me prompts here or on Tumblr Pinxku22**


End file.
